


You Are Number One For Me

by ButteredLobster (VeganChocolateSyrup11)



Category: LazyTown, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, i wrote this at 2am on a finals night, let me die already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganChocolateSyrup11/pseuds/ButteredLobster
Summary: The tails x Robbie Rotten au that one very specific person asked for





	

It has been quite an adventurous, and unproductive day, for ye ol' Robbie Rotten, who exhaustedly walked into a coffee shop in search of something high in sugar that would make up for all the unnecesary moving that he had just undergone.

Robbie approached the counter, asking the yellow pill-shaped creature at the other side for just precisely what he was looking for. As the sound effects for the motion f him searching for cash sounded, the minion raised a hand.

"Banana, potato," It told the villan.

"What do you mean somebody payed for my coffee already?" Robbie exaggerated disbelief. The minion pointed to a table in the back, yelling something about papayas. 

From said table, a yellow two-tailed fox winked at the man in purple, sending chills of exitement down his spine.

"I guess it wont hurt. Free things are great after all." And so the villan sneaked toward the table, attempting to make a good impression on the furball that graciously bought him the diabetes-ridden drink. 

"Hello, sweet cheeks," The fox grinned, offering the man a seat.

Robbie blushed, "Oh, sweet cheeks. I do indeed love anything unhealthy and you might just give me a cavity." He took a seat across from him.

"My name is tails, and I gues syou could say im a pretty fly guy."

"I thought you were a fox?"

"Technicalities," Tails shrugged. 

The small minion scattered around the tables of people, reaching the table in the back without dropping the coffee, tthough the cup did loose about half of teh drink in it.

"You insolent fool!" Robbie yelled at the minion. "This is only half of a drink."

"No Robbie, dont yell at the minion!" Tails pleaded the human waluigi, but it was too late.

The minion caught on fire and was surrounded by four minions within seconds. Robbie's sound effects were going through the roof as the minions began melting into each other. One minions ass fused with another minion's head, voltron-ing with each other into a giant super minion with the loudest laugh imaginable. So loud that the roof of the coffee shop tore down within the first syllable. 

The minion lounged at Robbie Rotten, but was blocked by Tails' tails. "Look out!" He called out at the purple man.

"No, Tails! You're gonna die!"

"Live for me..." Tails then pressed his lips harshly on Robbie's, amking out feverishly with him for a whole hour before the minion smahsed Tails to pulp on teh coffeeshop floor.

 

Sonic woke up, startled from his nightmare.

"Waaaah's wrong?" He heard a voice murmur beside him.

Sonic shook his head. "Sorry babe... it was just a nightmare..."

He turned around, facing Waluigi's back as he carefully spooked hima nd fell back into blissfull sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
